Rainy
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Sedikit cerita tentang hujan dan kenangan yang menurutnya indah. / Crack pair.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo

* * *

' _Zrasshh––!'_ Dengan tiba-tiba hujan deras turun ditengah kota. Memang sedari tadi mendung dan ramalan cuaca pun mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Sebagian orang membuka payung yang sudah mereka siapkan, terkecuali seorang pemuda yang hanya memperhatikan orang-orang sedari hujan turun.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar yang sangat menyukai membaca _light novel_. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan hujan, tapi ia tidak menyangka hujan akan turun sebelum ia pulang ke rumah.

'Ugh, dingin…' Mayuzumi mengeluh dalam hati. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya, mengusap kedua telapak tangannya kadang meniupnya sedikit. Sungguh sial ia hari ini. Tidak mendapatkan _light novel_ yang diinginkan, kedinginan karena hujan, tidak bisa pulang karena tidak bawa payung. Ugh.

"Ingin pulang?" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya.

Mayuzumi menoleh, "Um?"

"Ingin pulang?" orang itu mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"Ah, ya.."

Orang itu tersenyum, "Aku Aomine Daiki, kau?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Aomine membuka payungnya, "Boleh aku antar?"

Mayuzumi diam sebentar, "Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Aomine tertawa, "Ahaha. Kalau merepotkan untuk apa aku menawarkanmu?"

"Um.." Mayuzumi sedikit menunduk.

"Jadi, ingin?" Aomine membuka payungnya.

"Um," Mayuzumi sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak merepotkan."

Aomine menghela nafas sedikit sambil tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang tidak merepotkan kan?" Ia menaikkan payung yang ia pegang.

"Oh ya, rumahmu di mana?"

"Eh? Kau ingin mengantarku sampai rumah?" mata Mayuzumi agak membelak.

Aomine menatap Mayuzumi dengan wajah biasa, "Bukankah wajar jika aku ingin mengantarkan seseorang sampai rumahnya saat hujan? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu di tengah jalan kan?"

"Ah.. Um.." Mayuzumi diam sebentar. "Rumahku di xxx."

Aomine megarahkan payung tadi ditengah mereka. Tangan satunya merangkul pundak Mayuzumi agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Baiklah. Oh ya, maaf kalau masih terkena hujan,"

Entah kenapa wajah Mayuzumi sedikit panas, "Tidak apa,"

Sambil berjalan, Aomine membuka percakapan. "Hei, kenapa kau percaya padaku saat aku tawari pulang bersama?"

"Hm?" Mayuzumi memasang wajah bingung.

"Hmm.. Bisa saja kan aku ini orang jahat yang ingin…menculikmu? Misalnya.."

Mayuzumi diam sebentar, "…Kalau kau jahat, kau tak mungkin mengatakannya."

Aomine tertawa, "Ahaha, kau benar."

"Kenapa kau ingin mengantarku?" Mayuzumi membuka suara.

Aomine tampak berfikir, "Umm.. Karena menurutku kau kedinginan di depan toko buku itu? Dan seperti sangat berharap agar bisa cepat pulang."

"Mmm.." Mayuzumi agak malu mengakuinya. Tapi jujur, orang bernama Aomine Daiki ini sangat membantunya. Keadaan hening sampai mereka berada di jalan rumah Mayuzumi.

"Hei, rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Aomine.

Mayuzumi tersadar, "Oh, yang itu," dia menunjuk satu rumah.

"Kalau begitu aku–" baru saja Mayuzumi ingin pergi berlari ke rumahnya, tapi tangan Aomine menahannya, "Aku antar sampai depan."

Keadaan hening sebentar, "Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu kehujannan, kan?"

Mayuzumi sedikit terkejut, "A– Umm.." ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Aomine kembali mendekatkan tubuh Mayuzumi dengan tubuhnya agar tidak basah. "Kau itu bandel ya," nada Aomine sedikit mengeluh.

Wajah Mayuzumi sedikit menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, "Kalau begitu dari awal harusnya kau tidak mengantarku." nadanya agak kesal.

"Ahahaha, kau lucu," Aomine tertawa sambil mengusap helai abu-abu Mayuzumi. " _Saa_ , kita sudah sampai." Ia menurunkan payungnya lalu sedikit mengusap rambutnya.

Ugh. Aomine benar-benar mengantarkan Mayuzumi sampai di depan terasnya. "Uh.. Terimakasih.."

"Ha? Hm, tak masalah." Aomine mengambil payungnya. "Jadi, bayarannya?"

Mayuzumi diam dengan raut wajah sulit dijelaskan, "Ha–? Ja–"

"Pfft–! Ahahahaha! Aku bercanda kok! Hanya bercanda, hahaha," Aomine kembali tertawa, "Raut wajahmu lucu, ahahaha.. Uh.."

Wajah Mayuzumi memerah karena malu, "Berhentilah bercanda yang aneh-aneh!" suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Ahaha, _gomen, gomen_ …" Aomine mengangkat payungnya, "Yosh, aku pergi dulu." Ia menjauhi rumah Mayuzumi, " _Jyaa!_ "

Mayuzumi memandang diam kepegian Aomine. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena sedikit berharap ingin bertemu kembali dengan Aomine.

…

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kegiatan Mayuzumi tetap saja seperti biasa, tidak ada perubahan yang begitu mencolok.

Hari ini Mayuzumi kembali ke toko buku untuk mengecek _light novel_ yang sekitar seminggu lalu sempat ia cari. Ramalan cuaca kali ini tidak mengatakan akan turun hujan, tapi entah kenapa langit mulai mendung. Ah, ramalan cuaca kan memang tidak selamanya betul.

Saat ia keluar, hujan mulai turun. Sebenarnya sama juga seperti waktu itu, ia tidak membawa payung. Bedanya hari ini tidak terlalu sial karena ia mendapatkan _light novel_ yang ia mau.

'Uh, andai dia datang lagi..' Mayuzumi sedikit berharap dalam hati. 'Eh? Apa yang ku pikirkan!' ia malu sendiri. Tapi memang iya, dia berharap ada yang menawarkannya payung. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin ditawari payung lagi oleh Aomine.

Mayuzumi menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok sebelah toko. Memilih menunggu, ia melamun menatap jalan yang sudah basah. Tidak sedikit orang yang menembus hujan tidak dengan payung karena ramalan cuaca salah. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya, ia harus berlari ke rumahnya. Tapi ia undurkan karena tidak ingin _light novel_ nya basah.

Sedikit membuat raut wajah kecewa, dalam hati ia sungguh berharap dapat bertemu dengan Aomine lagi. Menghela nafas singkat, ia memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum mendengar suara dari belakangnya, "Ingin pulang?"

Mayuzumi langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Entah kenapa bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum, "Hm,"

"Ingin ku antar?" orang itu tersenyum.

"Bila tidak merepotkan." seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Mayuzumi.

Orang itu balas tersenyum, "Tentu tidak,"

Dan mereka berjalan sama seperti minggu lalu. Di jalan yang sama, bawah payung yang sama, disebelah orang yang sama. Tapi dengan suasana yang berbeda, lebih akrab dari minggu lalu.

FIN

Hai _minna,_ g _omen_ saya jarang muncul. Jujur, saya tidak ada ide dan malas melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang sempat saya ketik kemarin-kemarin… _Sa_! Kali ini saya membawakan _crack pair_ lagi! AoMayu~ Entah kenapa saya buat ff tentang mereka, ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas ketika disuruh buat karangan untuk pelajaran Indonesia waktu itu dan tepat sekali saat hujan. Jadi…ya gitu deh /plak. Umm.. Sudah deh. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^/


End file.
